


just in time for a sunset

by AlwaysABitConfused, Basic_but_Nerdy (AlwaysABitConfused)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Presumed Dead Tim Drake, Tim Drake-centric, its only sad sad for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABitConfused/pseuds/AlwaysABitConfused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABitConfused/pseuds/Basic_but_Nerdy
Summary: Tim Drake, Batman's second Robin, died at the hands of Ra's al Ghul after rushing out to save his mother, who had been taken hostage.Well, he actually didn't die. He was taken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOF wow, I've got a few WIPs going right now but I figured, just one more couldn't hurt. Right? Enjoy this mess of angst and fluff my guys
> 
> Uh pretty much though, the idea is that Tim was the second Robin and when he presumably died at the hands of Ra's al Ghul Jason took his place. Kinda just an excuse to practice some fight scene and angst writing. Uh, enjoy?

_Robin, do not go alone. Robin, we don't know who-_ Tim turned off his comm as he ran from the computer and towards the garage. He didn't have time. His mother didn't have time. _There was no time._ Someone had his mother. He was not letting her die when he had the chance to save her, he couldn't let her die when he had this chance. Even if it was such a small chance.

 

    He had to get her. There were no other options. Dick was busy with the Titans, Babs was on vacation with her dad, and B was overseas for a business meeting in Hawaii. There was no time. The was no choice. As he buckled his utility belt and slapped his mask on he pulled out a tracker. He turned it on, pinning it inside his cape. He would get there, save his mother, and be back in time for Bruce to ground him for the rest of his foreseeable life.

 

    "I'll be back soon," he muttered as he passed the row of suits glinting in the glass cases, "I will be back soon."

 

    Tim snatched up his helmet and jumped onto his bike. Flipping the kill switch he waited and kicked up the kickstand. Once he got into first gear he flew out the door. As he speed off he didn't look back at the cave hearing the heavy doors close behind him.

 

  More to himself than anything else he said, "I'll be back before they can even miss me."

 

    As he neared the factory he turned off his lights and stopped a few yards from the door. He kicked the kickstand down and pulled off his helmet. Tim walked around towards the back of the abandoned factory, staying as quiet as possible. He kept to the edges of the sidewalk and away from the light posts. When he got to the vent system that would lead inside, he paused and pressed his back against the wall. Looking around him, he saw nothing suspicious but he had a sick feeling in his gut. Pushing those thoughts aside, he slid down the wall to the ground. Tim pulled out a screwdriver from his belt and took the vent cover off, sliding into the cold narrow space.

 

    He moved cautiously, keeping silent. Banging from inside the vents would be a dead give away. Inside an empty factory like this, any noise was loud, and stealth was necessary. He needed to get to his mother. Needed to free her from whoever had her.

 

    As Tim neared the end of the vent he could hear voices. Mother's voice. "What is it that you want? I'm sure we could work something out if you were to untie me and let us talk like civilized people." Tim couldn't help but grin at his mother's haughty tone. He would've been more surprised if she had given up and been submissive. As he moved closer he heard another voice, one he recognized too.

 

    "Now, Mrs. Drake, we both know that I have no interest in you."

 

    Tim froze.

 

    "Now, your little one is what I am here for." He held his breath as his mother stayed silent. Ra's laughed when Mother didn't reply. "Would you like to be the one to tell him to come down from his little hiding place, or will I need to?"

 

    "My son is at home, in bed. Completely unaware of you, I'm sure. What would you even want him for?" her voice remained steady and snappish, but she spoke faster than she had before. She was definitely worried. Mother was _never_ worried.

 

    Ra's laughed again, "Mrs. Drake, there are many things you do not know about your son." He paused. Tim leaned forwards, looking down into the room and was met with Ra's eyes _on_ him. Ra's turned away, back to his mother and continued, "I want him now, bring him down." Tim could hear the smug smile in his voice.

 

  There was a sickening crack followed by the sound of moving feet.

 

    And then, Tim fell. With a thunderous crash, the vents slammed into the concrete. A gasp tore itself from his lungs as he hit the ground. Groaning he tried to push himself up onto his elbows but instead banged his head on the top of the metal ceiling. His breath caught in his throat as the rough ripped off from the vent. Light flooded in as Tim was pulled up by the throat from behind.

 

  His attacker was bigger than him and probably stronger too. Still, he had the advantage of leverage. That and a lot of the time, being smaller than your attacker could be used to help yourself.

 

  He slammed his chin down on the hands holding him. When they didn't loosen he dropped to his knees, bringing his assailant down with him. Reaching up behind his head and gripping the attacker's head, he jammed his finger into their eyes. They let go with a muffled scream, falling down behind him. Gasping as they dropped him to the ground, he fell to his side and slid away from the attacker.

 

    Tim's head pounded as he caught his breath, pushing himself up onto his knees. As he looked up he saw Ra's standing a few feet from him, "Detective, finally. I have been waiting for you to get here for a while. I must say your speed is something we will have to work on when I finally bring you home."

 

    He pulled his staff out of his belt, pushing and releasing the button to unfurl it. When it was out he propped it against his foot and used it to rise to his feet. Hoping the pounding in his head wasn't anything serious, he lowered himself. Standing low to the ground with two hands on the bo as ninjas surrounded him on all sides. "Let her go."

 

    Ra's grinned, "Certainly, though, I will need you to dispose of that cape of yours, Detective." Tim nodded uneasily. He unclipped the cape, remembering the tracker on it as it dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

 

   "Very good Detective. All you have to do now, is come with me." Tim watched, unmoving, as Ra's unsheathed a blade from his side and held it to his mother's throat.

 

    His mother was quiet as the blade pressed against her pale throat. "Why is she your target?" Ra's grinned at Tim's question and pressed the blade harder, drawing a thin line into her throat. Mother stared at him seemingly having put together who he was. It was gonna be terrible discussing it after this wrapped up.

 

    "I need Batman gone."

 

    With a laugh Tim turned his attention completely onto Ra's. "How does Janet Drake fit into your plan to end Batman?"

 

   That laugh again, "She does not. You do." Tim didn't move as Ra's grabbed his mother by the hair, holding her up higher. "The Bat needs you to be the Bat. If you were to die," Ra's paused and smiled, "the Bat would not survive."

 

   Tim grit his teeth, "Batman will not be ended by a man like you, even if you do manage to kill me."

 

   Ra's hummed and shook his head, "For one as smart as yourself, Detective, you are quite dense."

 

   Slowly, Tim straightened up, propping the bo up so it rested in the palm of his foot and gripped it with his right hand. "Why don't we have a chat Ra's? We can talk about your whole, I'm gonna end the Bat thing." He placed his left hand on his hip, fingers grazing the top of his belt, "Maybe we can come to an agreement of some sort."

 

   When Ra's grinned and opened his mouth to reply, Tim stuffed his hand into his belt and pulled out a smoke bomb. Quickly, he threw it and kicked to bo up to his other hand and spun it. Moving backwards he turned to face the ninjas behind him.

 

   There was one in front of him, two to his left, and one to his right. Of the ones at his sides, the two on his left had blades in hand and the one to his right had a chain whip coiled around her fist. The one in front of him had two escrima sticks.

 

   He jumped at her, going to hit her with a strike to the head. When she blocked him and moved to hook his left arm, Tim pushed the end of the bo into the ground and kicked. Holding onto the side of the staff and getting a full kick into the ninja's side left her stumbling to the ground. Tim turned away and towards the ones with katanas, spinning the staff as he came nearer.

 

   The one closest to him swung at his side hard, and Tim brought the bo across his chest to block it. The second one moved to kick his legs out from underneath him, leg swinging out as Tim jumped up to avoid it. He kicked his own leg out as he jumped, using the end of his bo to push him forwards as he landed on the ninja. With a grunt, his foot connected with the ninja's chest and he fell to the ground, Tim standing on him. Tim slammed the bo into his head and spun it again moving towards the other katana wielder.

 

    He jumped and struck at the ninja's throat using the pure weight of the staff to choke the man out. Stopping him from blocking the blow with his blade. As the ninja in front of him keeled over, Tim was stopped by from slamming his staff into the back of his neck by the last ninja. As the ninja with the chain whip slashed into his ankle.

 

   Tim let out a slight hiss before flipping in the air, bo held tight to his chest. He pushed the end out and into the ninja's chest, pushing her off balance and landing behind her, limping on his ankle.  He rested his weight on his right leg and swiped his bo under her feet. She fell down and onto her back in front of him, gasping. He slammed the staff down on the top of her head before spinning the staff and moving towards the last ninja.

 

   With a grunt, he blocked the blade from getting a hit at his shoulder. The ninja rolled out behind him and Tim jumped to avoid the low swing at his ankle, hissing as he landed on it.

 

   He reached up with the bo and brought it down, hard and fast, at the ninja's unprotected face. His nose broke with a sickening crack and Tim spun around to face Ra's.

 

   Keeping in a defensive position he was proud of how steady his voice was. "Ra's, let her go."

 

   "As good as that sounds, Detective, I must decline." Ra's smiled and Tim felt rage rush into him as his mother breathed in sharply, a drop of blood dripping down from the blade.

 

   Tim released one end of the bo, jumping away from Ra's as he threw a flash bomb at his feet. He kept low and darted around to his back as Ra's stepped back, disoriented.

 

    Jumping to his feet, he landed and flipped off Ra's shoulders, pushing the bo into the older man's chest. As Ra's fell back, Tim spun around on the bo, landing in front of his mother.

 

   He yelled to her, "Run!" as Ra's came forward and swung his katana at Tim. Tim blocked the blade as it came from above and rolled. Ra's caught him in the ankle as Tim landed. He got down low, staff held in both hands, defensive.

 

   Tim turned and watched his mother dart out the door. He smiled at the sound of a car starting up. "You haven't got anything over me Ra's. It's just us."

 

    Ra's looked down at him and smiled, "Isn't it funny how adrenaline can numb so much pain?" Tim didn't answer as Ra's began to walk towards him. "Detective, tell me, how long can until one dies after being injected with  conium maculatum?"

 

    "What are you talking about?" He spoke through grit teeth, ignoring the dull throbbing from his ankle as he sunk down to his knee.

 

    Ra's laughed, "I expected better Detective. You should know it as Hemlock."

 

    Tim froze. His ankle had been cut twice, once by the woman with the chain whip and that again by Ra's blade. "How long?" he grit out, swaying and landing sitting on the floor.

 

     "If it enters a human's bloodstream, it will cause paralysis of various body systems. Paralysis of the respiratory system is the usual cause of death. You will be aware of what is happening as your mind will not be affected until death is imminent." Ra's smiled, "You should feel lucky though, that won't happen, as I modified it."

 

   "What is going to happen to me?" Tim asked, head throbbing to the same rhythm as his ankle. He felt like his limbs were made of lead, stiff and heavy.

 

   "You will lose feeling in all of your body and eventually pass out or die. It depends on how much managed to enter your system."

 

  He bite back a whimper as Ra's kicked his bo from his hands.

 

    "So Detective, do you yield? I can heal you."

 

    Tim gasped out as he tried to move back, only to be meet by pain. His leg wouldn't move, it stayed stiff and overly sensitive, his arms felt heavy. "I- Ra's, I will never help you." he gasped out as he pushed himself back and away from Ra's with weak limbs.

 

    "You will not have a choice." Tim let out a pained whimper as Ra's kicked him, cursing his tears as they fell. He kicked with his good leg and Ra's stomped down on it. He screamed as he felt it break, hitting and scratching whatever piece of Ra's got close enough to him. He screamed out as Ra's kicked his side, ribs crying in protest.

 

   This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to be how Tim died. He was supposed to be saving someone, he wasn't supposed to be alone. He, he couldn't leave B without his Robin. He couldn't leave Dick and Babs and Alfred. He couldn't die on them.

 

    "I yield." Tim's words were a whisper but Ra's heard. He kept his eyes averted, looking away from the predatory grin on Ra's face. He had to do this.

 

    "Good, I knew you would see reason." He could do this.

 

    And then, with a sharp prick at his neck, he went numb. Pain ebbing away as the world around him swam and began to disappear.

 

   He would be back.

 

   He would get back to B, back to Dick, back to Babs, back to Alfred, back to his parents. He would get back to Gotham. Back to home.

 

   This would not be the end of Timothy Drake, he wouldn't let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllll, first of all, thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and comments I really didn't expect anything on my first fic and while it might not be much it means a ton lol. So thanks a ton and enjoy!
> 
> -also, I apologize for the fighting lol, I've got noooo experience so this is all just from different sites online and my knowledge on how human bodies work-

     Tim woke up with a gasp, shooting up from his bed and  nearly headbutting the person kneeling over his lap.

     “Timothy!” Damian whispered  scoldingly while slapping a hand over Tim’s mouth. The ten-year-old looked more amused than upset, despite his chiding tone. When he looked at Tim and saw his uneven breathing he softened his gaze and added, “Relax, it was  simply a dream. You are safe and you are here.”

     Tim nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. As Damian moved his hand from his face Tim smiled  weakly , “Thanks Dami, sorry.” He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him close. He hugged him  tightly , burrowing into his neck, getting his breathing under control.

     Damian narrowed his eyes and frowned, “Timothy, did you dream of that night again?”

     With a nod and a weak laugh, Tim burrowed his head into Damian’s neck and squeezed him tighter. “ Just need to know you’re real Dami.”

     He gave an exasperated but fond sigh and wrapped his own arms around Tim, rubbing his back. 

     “Well, I’m glad you have decided to wake up, Timothy.” the two boys separated as Talia walked into the room, a warm smile on her face as she saw her boys hugging. “Today is the day.”

     Tim stood up and stretched, rubbing his sides as he moved to his wardrobe. He hummed as he pulled his sleep shirt off, listening as Talia continued.

     “We will leave as soon as possible. Father is out in Japan currently, with most of his ninjas. It will take approximately twelve hours for him to get to us. For us, it should be roughly fifteen hours to reach Gotham. And, as he is unaware of our plans, he should be unable to catch up to us.”

     Smiling Tim added for her, “Based on my estimates, we should have about seven hours before he finds out.  Maybe more,  maybe less. It depends on how long the ninja’s loyal to him stay out of commission and how long the flights take.” He pulled opened a heavy wooden drawer and lifting up the bottom with his nails. Grinning he held the false bottom up while pulling out the clothes underneath it.

     “I’ve got your clothes Dami, come here and grab them.” Tim pulled out the pair of dark wash jeans and the black t-shirt, smiling at the Robin symbol on the chest. Damian grabbed them and tucked them into the bag hanging on his side, huffing when he saw the big _R_. “Think I can get away with putting these on now? ”

     Talia laughed and walked towards him, putting a hand on his bare shoulder. “So long as you put a robe over it until we’re on the plane, go ahead little one.” She pulled the shirt from his hands and huffed as she saw the bright yellow on the purple shirt. “My, my. It’d be hard for anyone to question who you were siding with, wouldn’t it?”

     Tim snorted, “I miss them. Besides,” he grinned and pulled the shirt from her hands. Spinning as he held it to his chest so that the Batgirl graphic with the bat symbol and the  _Batgirl_  text written in big graffiti letters on the shirt was visible. He stopped in front of them before adding, “And,  I think I look great in Batgirl’s colors.”

     The two of them smiled and Tim pulled the shirt on over his head. A little softer and a little more  nervously he added, “I can’t believe it’s today.” With a soft smile, he looked to them gratefully, “Thank you both so much, I don’t. . . I don’t think I’d have made it to here without the two of you with me.”

     Damian let out a little  _tt_ before he spoke. “You have proven yourself to be worthy of being a part of this family. It  simply makes sense for us to be assisting you  however we are able to.”

     “Not only that but little one, you have helped us  immensely . My efforts to overthrow Father became so much more effective with your help.”  Talia paused, tucking a piece of hair behind Tim’s ear, “Besides, Damian needs to be with my Beloved and you are the best way for him to do so  safely .”

     Tim smiled and moved back to the wardrobe. “Dami’s my brother, of course, I’ll do whatever I can to help him and you. The fact that Ra’s is going to be completely blindsided by this is  just a bonus.” He laughed and pulled the pair of black jeans out from the drawer. “I need three minutes to get my pants on and hair up, then we can blow this popcorn stand.”

     He pulled off his pants and pulled on the jeans. As he pulled out a pair of socks from another drawer he heard the door open and close. Tim grinned as he laced up his boots.  Just fifteen hours until he’d be back. Fifteen hours and he’d be home. Fifteen hours till he’d be back to Dick, back to Babs, back to Alfred, back to B. Back to Gotham. To the new Bat.

     Smiling  wildly at the thought of meeting the new Bat he brushed through his hair  quickly . Jason Todd. Tim’s replacement and a good one at that.

     Tim would have to thank him for keeping Bruce in check. It’d been painful to see B without a Robin to keep him from going into the dark, painful to see his B  nearly killing. He’d been so relieved to see B fighting back a smile when he found the kid prying the wheels of the Batmobile. Tim had been watching through the camera in Bruce’s cowl at the time, back when he was watching the Bats  constantly . He’d  nearly laughed loud enough to  be heard before he’d taken to stuffing his hand into his mouth to stifle the noise.

     He'd taken to sneaking about and looking for places to check in on the Bats during his first few months. During his first year in captivity, he'd done everything he could to erase all the data Ra's had on the Bats and had done it. When he  was found out through he'd been under lock and key for weeks, never left alone. He  probably would have killed someone if he hadn't had Damian and Talia.

     Tim gathered up his hair in one hand and grabbed at the tie on his wrist. He’d let it grow out and now it stopped a little ways from his shoulders. Tying it up he walked towards the door to pull on the robe Thalia must have left him and paused in front of it. There underneath the green and black robe was his belt.

     His utility belt. Filled with  all of his weapons.

     The belt he'd worn before he  was taken .

     The belt from B.

     His belt.

     God, he  really was going home. Three years was too long to be apart from home and his family. He'd been twelve when he  was taken , had only been Robin for a year. He'd only had the belt for a year before he lost it. How Talia had gotten her hands on it, Tim didn't want to know. But, he was thankful. He buckled it with hands shaky from excitement before pulling the robe on over his clothes. He opened the door and walked to the hangers, fighting back a smile.

     Three years of being a guest, two of which had been with Tim behaving, meant Ra's allowed him to walk around on his own. He’d given up small escape plans a few months in. Instead, he resorted to making Ra’s life as difficult as possible for his first year here. Meeting Damian and befriending him and Talia gave him a purpose. Damian became a brother to Tim and Talia became a mother. They had decided that Tim and Damian would go to Gotham when Talia had gained enough support to overthrow Ra’s. Finally, that day had come.

     Tim pulled his collapsible staff from one of the compartments on his belt,  feeling around it and smiling as he felt each compartment filled to the brim with his stuff. Robin's stuff. Keeping the cool metal cylinder in his hand as he made his way through the halls. He pulled down his hood and pulled up his mask as he moved  quietly . 

     When he neared the hanger doors, which hung wide open, he could hear the sounds of clashing blades. Smiling, he started running in.

     There were only six ninja's. Two women were fighting Damian with katanas while Talia fought of the other four. One of them had a sword, one had a short staff, one had a leather whip, and the other had a handful of throwing knives.

     Low to the ground, he ran before jumping at the ninja with the whip. He hated those whips. If the ninja with the chain whip hadn't got his ankle he might not have been taken that day. Might've been strong enough to run away. His heavy boot collided with his face and sent him to the ground. While in the air, Tim pushed and released his bo, pushing the end as it extended to the ground and spinning around on it. Landing  lightly on his feet he ducked as a small knife flew at his head. 

     Moving forward he blocked the incoming blades by spinning the bo in front of him, the sharp clangs of metal sounding too loud in his ears. When he stood about five feet from the woman throwing knives he pushed the bo to the ground again and vaulted over it. She caught his leg as he crashed down at her, holding it to her chest and falling to her knees  abruptly . 

     Tim fell to the ground with her, gasping as she stood again and spun him around on the floor before releasing him. His back slammed into the side of a jet. 

     "Do you require assistance?" Groaning Tim latched onto Damian's hand and let himself be hauled up to his knees as the younger boy stood in front of him, deflecting incoming knives. He patted down his ribs before shaking his head and standing. Nothing was broken and it would most likely only bruise.

     "I'm good,  just gonna kick her in the face."

     Damian huffed fondly and flipped over to Talia, who was fighting the ninja's with a blade and a short staff.  Tim followed suit, pulling and throwing at batarang from his belt, smiling under his mask as the ninja failed to dodge it . As she jumped up to avoid getting hit completely in the leg, it caught her ankle and she fell to the floor. He ran to her, bo held straight at his side in both hands as he brought it down on the side of her head. She gasped and pulled at it as it connected with her masked cheeks. Tim wobbled before correcting his balance and kicked her nose with as much power as he could. 

     This time, she stayed down as her nose cracked.

     That was definitely broken.

     Tim looked up to see Talia standing over the pile of unconscious ninjas, speaking to the ninjas she'd decided to let stay . There were only three and they were all must have been loyal enough that she let them stay. That, or she figured they'd be more scared of her than of Ra's. Both were possible.

     "If anyone of you so much as utters a single word to my father about what has occurred here, I will find out and kill you." Tim fought back a laugh as she spoke. Her voice sounding so lovely as it said such cruel things.

     He walked to her side  smoothly , twisting his bo back up to a smaller length as he moved. His side hurt a good bit but nothing was broken so he wasn't worried. Annoyed that he'd be sore the next day, but he usually was sore.

     "Talia, let's go." he put a hand on her shoulder  lightly before turning to the open door on the jet behind her. “I’m gonna go get this up and running, so jump on in soon.” When she nodded he stepped up the stairs into the plane and got into the cockpit.

     “Do you think Father will like me?” Tim turned  quickly , pressing a hand to his chest, clutching his heart at Damian’s voice.

     “God, Dami. Announce your presence, geez.” Tim wheezed and smiled before remembering Damian couldn’t see it beneath the mask. He pulled it off and replied, “Dami, of course, he’s gonna like you, you're his son.” When the younger boys face didn’t change he added in a lighter voice, “Besides, I’m gonna be there. He’ll  probably be so shocked he passes out.” Holding up two hands in front of him as he continued, “Image it. Two of his kids, one thought to  be lost forever and another so very little and cute.” Damian jumped at him as he continued, laughing as he sidestepped him, “Dami, he’s gonna be so happy to meet you. He won't even know what to do.” Tim smiled even wider and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

     Damian ducked away. He seemed to be holding back his own smile as he said,  begrudgingly , “I suppose you might be correct.  Just do not use the words cute and little to describe me.”

     Smiling Tim sighed and nodded, “I suppose so, only if I  truly mustn’t.” He walked back into the cockpit and sat down in front of the controls as Damian went to explore the jet's interior. Humming again to himself, he grabbed at the hem of the robe he was wearing and ripped it off, relieved to be in normal clothes. It'd been ages since he'd been in civies and he'd missed them. He pulled a hard drive from the pockets of his jeans and pushed it into the control center. 

     The screens all at once went black and then a dull blue, a yellow bat appearing in the center of each of them. He held his breath as the jet's systems linked to the Batcave's.  Tim unmuted the mic in front of him and said in a shaky voice, thankful for the encryptor that blocked it, “Arrive at the top of Wayne Enterprise in fourteen hours . We may need backup when we land.”

     He held his breath, waiting for a response. “Understood. We will be there.” the voice was choppy but definitely female.  Probably Bab’s voice going through an encryptor  similar to the one he was using. “The Bat is asking for a name to call you before we arrive, or at least something to show that we can trust you.”

     Tim sucked in a breath and let out a laugh. Of course B wanted a reason. “A reason to trust me?” He laughed again and flicked the switch that controlled his voice modifier. “Bab’s, I’d die before I’d side with anyone against you guys. Run a voice test. I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

     Smiling, Tim turned off the comms completely before she could respond and began to turn input the directions. He'd need to make sure no messages were sent to Ra's that could alert him of the situation.

 

     He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I'm tired I wrote this instead of sleeping cause I forgot I had to go out today lol thanks for reading and next chapter should be out sometime this week or over the weekend
> 
> Quick question, I was wondering if you'd rather have the next chapter be from another person point of view, I'm thinking maybe bouncing between the Bats perspective just to see how they take the whole "check the voice" bull that Tim pulled or maybe just one of them, or maybe just stick to 3rd person limited with Tim lol. Speak now or forever hold you peace lol, have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwwww I got bored in computers today and just started writing so y'all are getting some quick updates lol. Thanks bunches for the comments they mean a ton to me and are really motivating me to keep writing!  
> Enjoy :P
> 
> The next couple of chapters are going to be in a few different points of view, as well as being a little bit shorter. I hope y'all don't mind and enjoy this bit from Bab's POV.

 

     "What did that mean?" Babs stared at her screen as the connection cut out. Whoever was on the other line must have engaged a system to block out contact.  She tried to establish a connection again, groaning when nothing turned up. "They cut off the connection, completely.  I can't even pinpoint a general location anymore."

 

     "How the hell did he know your name?" She turned to face Jason as he spoke. He stood behind her, arms crossed a few inches behind Dick a scowl clear on his face and eyes scrunched up.  The two boys had their suits on and Babs felt a pang in her chest seeing how much Jason looked like Tim.  Pushing the thoughts aside, she pulled off her cowl and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 

     She shook her head incredulously, "I don't know. I... I feel like I know that voice. It's... it sounds so familiar." Babs looked at Dick, who looked just as confused as her and watched as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

     He walked towards the computer and began opening up a voice recognition program. "It is familiar." Dick looked back at her and Jason and sighed, "It sounds a hell of a lot like Tim, right?"

 

     "Dick!" she yelled furiously. Then, quieter, "Don't say something like that, it's... it's not funny." The three of them remained silent until she cleared her throat.

 

     "Do you think... is there any chance he could have... I don't know, do you think he could've gotten out alive?" her voice was shaking and she knew it but didn't try to stop it.  It had been years since they'd spoken about Tim by name. Years since they stopped actively searching for him.

 

     When he'd first went missing she'd been so upset with herself. She'd been pissed that she'd spent the night with her dad watching movies and eating all while their little Timmy had been hurt.  While Timmy had been killed.

 

     That was the truth of it.

 

     No one would say so, but the DNA they'd found said it all. The DNA and cape they found in the exploded warehouse Ms. Drake had said he'd saved her from said it all.  It was a mess, that entire night was a mess.

 

     Mrs. Drake had been kidnapped from the plane she'd been getting off of in the night. A few hours later, she had called Bruce, screamed at him for letting her son go alone. 

 

     Bruce panicked when she told him what happened.

 

     According to Mrs. Drake, their little Timmy snuck into the abandoned warehouse to save her. He went alone, without knowing who he was going up against. Bruce knew he wanted to go out and sent Dick to check on him, he'd figured Tim had listened to his warnings.

 

    Of course, Tim hadn't.

 

She said he must have crawled through the vents and listened before Ra's ordered his men to take them down.  Ninjas broke the vents and they'd fallen with Tim in them. Tim had managed to take out a handful of ninjas before he'd freed his mother.  Mrs. Drake had told them all that Ra's said he needed to kill Tim to break Batman, told her that her son was who he needed dead.  She'd put together the rest of their identities and had wanted to know why no one else was there to help Tim.

 

     Later that night she came to the manor, she said she'd realized Tim was Robin and figured he'd have a backup.  It was because of that she ran when he told her to. She hadn't heard about the explosion.

 

     She hadn't known that Tim was still in the building.

 

     Mrs. Drake got fairly close with them all that night.

 

     Dick had found a tracker Tim had to have set up and got there as quick as he could. When Dick got to the scene, Bruce had been there already. Bruce, still in a fancy suit, had rushed home in a jet to search for Tim. How he'd managed to get from Hawaii to Gotham so quick was a mystery.

 

     They only found the tatters of Tim's cape. The explosion had been so big, nearly everything in it was vaporized. Only the barest pieces of DNA were found and were closely matched to Tim. Babs had gotten a call from Dick a few hours later. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried so much.

 

They'd held on hope that Tim had gotten out.

 

     They'd hoped throughout his funeral that he was okay.

 

     They'd hoped until Ra's sent a message. He said that Tim's last words had been an apology for not being good enough to get back to them.

 

     How Ra's was still breathing she didn't know. If it was up to her, he wouldn't be.

 

     As the program loaded in, checking through it's library of names Jason spoke up. "If it is him," he stopped there, and looked hard at her and Dick before continuing, "does that mean that he's been helping us ever since he disappeared?"

 

     Babs thought about it for a moment. It would make the most sense. About two or so years ago they'd started to get messages from an anonymous person.  They'd said they were working alongside Ra's and had decided that helping them was the best way to make up for the things they'd done.

 

     Naturally they hadn't trust the guy but his information was good. That and he never asked for anything in return.  They'd all decided a few months in to let him keep it up and to just be a bit cautious about listening to him.

 

     It had been a couple of weeks ago that he'd said to be ready and listening for him. He'd said he and some friends needed help.  If it was Tim, then it would make sense that he'd find a way to help them, even if he was trapped.

 

     Dick turned back to the computer. When he spoke, it was quiet and more serious than Dick ever was. "If it's Tim than it means that Ra's has had him for years.  It means that this person," he jabbed his thumb towards the computer screen. "that our Tim has been working against Ra's from the inside for years without telling us it was him."

 

     Babs nodded, "If it is Tim, then clearly he had a reason for staying away, either that or he couldn't get out before now.  It makes sense for him to keep helping us, but he'd tell us it was him, right?"

 

     Jason interrupted her, "It doesn't matter what's been keeping him, if he's alive we've gotta get him." Barbra looked over to see him pull a mask out of his belt and hold it in front of himself contemplatively.  "He can tell us all about it when he's home safe."

 

     "Your right, we don't even know if it's actually Tim... I mean," she choked a little before continuing, "this guy hasn't said he was Tim.  And it's hard to imagine he wouldn't be able to get out before now, just knowing our Timmy. He's so stubborn I can't imagine him giving up and waiting for so many years."

 

     The cave was silent for a few seconds before Dick shot up to stand straight.

 

     "Actually, we do know." Babs turned to face Dick and the computer, who was smiling wildly and moving to the garage doors quickly.  "I'm calling B. I'll get some help from some others too, cash in a few favors! We're gonna get Tim back."

 

     She turned reading the screen in shock.

 

     "Holy shit, all these years and the guy tellin' us what was and wasn't a good idea is him. All these years and he's been alive and helping us..." Jason stared at the computer, a look of something like awe on his face.  "I'm gonna call Mrs. Drake and tell her and Alfie about this!" he ran out, smacking his mask on and running up to the elevator doors.

 

     Babs stayed still, staring at the screen and reading it over and over. Voice match 100% Timothy Drake.

 

     "Oh god..." They were going to get him back and they would never let it happen again.

 

     They would never lose him again.

 

     They'd get Tim home.

 

     God, she was going to kill Ra's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwww, so much homework omg. I think my science teacher is trying to give us a real-life demonstration of survival of the fittest with the amount of work we've been doing haha. Anyways, thanks for checking in and giving this a read, the comments you guys have left mean so much! Enjoy~

     Damian loved his brother. Timothy had taught him everything Mother had not been able to. He learned it was okay to fail, okay to cry, okay to want something of his own. Timothy taught him that it was okay to not wish to harm others. 

     He loved his brother but he  was worried about him.

     Timothy was strong, he knew that. Would never need a reminder of the fact. He’d watched to older boy fight and take down men and women twice his size and age and come out unscathed. Damian knew Timothy could handle himself in a fight but he also knew that he had to  be scared .

     Years of treading on eggshells from a young age had to have affected him.

     Years of staying in the good graces of a man he hated had to have hurt him.

     Years of telling as little as he could to a man who wouldn’t hesitate to torture him must have broken something in him.

     He remembered the first times he’d met Timothy. Damian had been younger, ten years of age and Timothy  just thirteen. Timothy had been unconscious,  heavily drugged and injured at the time. Grandfather had had the small boy cradled in his arms. The immortal had been smiling when he laid Timothy down onto an operating table. Smiling as he ordered for him to  be secured .

     “Mother,” he’d asked Talia as the two watched, “is that  truly the Batman's sidekick?”

     “Yes.” Talia had looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair. “Damian, that is Timothy Drake, your father’s Robin.” She had spoken through grit teeth, sounding upset as they discussed him.

     Despite her tone, he asked more, "Will he survive from his wounds? He seems far to small for his age, he's  just a bit taller than I am. Why is it that Grandfather has taken him here? Is he-"

     He stopped as Mother held a hand in front of his face. 

     "Ra's will ensure that he lives and yes, he is rather small. He  truly is all muscle Damian, lean and strong. And your grandfather has taken him to try and ruin your father and get more information from Timothy. He believes that if Batman's Robin  is killed , that he will go mad or give up being Batman."

     Timothy had groaned from the bed, coughed and struggled to rise in his restraints.

      She had  quickly led him out of the room when the boy had begun to wake, murmuring  softly about training.  They had trained together, neither bringing up the screams they heard from the room above them . The room they had left Timothy in.

     The next time he had even heard of his brother was when he had gone missing. He had only been in captivity for about 3 days when he managed to escape.  Ra’s had been furious though, impressed that even after  being beaten ,  nearly to death, that he'd gotten out .

     “No one leaves until I have him at my feet!” The old immortal had ordered, voice dark and dangerous. Not for the first time, Damian had felt bad for the boy he’d never  properly met. The screams could have  been heard anywhere inside, every day for hours on end.

     He had struggled to believe that he had actually gotten out, especially considering everything he'd done to escape the room . Timothy had waited for Ra's to leave and incapacitated the three ninjas watching him.  All of whom were a part of Grandfather's special guard, despite being  gravely injured.

     Later in the week, when the ninjas woke, they explained that he had tripped one of them when they lead him to relieve himself . After tripping one, he took the throwing knives from them and to knocked  all of them unconscious. 

     He had to have been quick and effective despite the injuries he had sustained.

     Mother left the room, pulling Damian into a nook he knew was not monitored, as she went. She gave him the most confusing instructions he’d ever received from her but he did not question her. 

     “My love, if you find him show him your face. He will not strike you if he knows your face. If you find him bring him to our room, we need to  properly discuss what his plans are. Do not tell Ra's until I am with you and do not try to fight him." 

     Damian had nodded  numbly and run off in search of the injured boy. 

     Neither Talia or him had found Timothy.

     Ra’s had.

 

     They had not been able to ask him of his plans and Damian had not asked Mother why she wanted to know.

     Instead, he asked her what happened.

     She had told him  regretfully . 

     Mother had sighed, “Timothy  was apprehended by Ra's.  He managed to incapacitate approximately six ninjas before he  was caught , nine if you count the one who guarded him . Non  were killed .”

     He’d asked after thinking for a moment, “What happened to him when he  was apprehended ?” 

     Damian tried to ignore how she rarely called Ra's Father anymore and how fond she sounded saying the boy had taken so many ninjas out .

     Mother had looked more upset when she answered that, her beautiful face scrunching up in distaste . “Father engaged in battle with him. Ra’s won after he stabbed Timothy. Timothy's spleen was completely destroyed and removed.” 

     She pulled out a throwing knife and aimed as she added, “It  was decided that that would suffice as punishment.” She threw the blade and they watched it spin before cracking into the stone pillar across from them.

     The first time he'd actually conversed with Timothy, was when the boy fell through the ceiling of Mother’s room . Timothy had been captive for almost a year at the time.  The two had been getting dressed for a mission when the thin boy, wrapped in bandages and carrying a small blade in his mouth fell . He had landed  loudly on the floor,  thankfully not far from the ceiling.

     He and Mother had jumped up, knife out and ready to strike at Timothy, before the boy groaned and turned on his side.  When he dropped the knife from his mouth and pushed himself up onto his knees, he coughed, a small puddle of blood appearing below his hunched form .

     “Mother?” he’d asked as they stared down Timothy, hoping to  be given orders to follow. Any orders that would allow him to act and make him feel less confused and unsure.

     “Timothy, how wonderful. Are you stable enough to have a conversation now?  I would like to discuss the possibility of an alliance of sorts, I’m certain you have planned for such contingencies .” Mother spoke  carefully and  slowly , a slight smile gracing her features.

     Timothy had groaned again, pushing himself to his knees. He looked ragged, wearing a thin and torn robe, covered in bandages and cuts and bruises. He looked up to Mother, squinting, “Sure thing Talia. Wanna chat over a cup of tea or is over the puddle of my blood work better for you?”

     Mother laughed, sheathing her blade, “You are intelligent,  clearly working against Ra's, and close to my beloved . My son, Damian,” she gestured to Damian and he put away his katana, “needs to be with Bruce, away from Ra's.”

     “Why would I trust you?” Timothy had half laughed as he looked up at her, and Damian couldn’t help but agree. What reason did they have for him trusting them and them trusting him?

     Talia sighed, “What my father has done to you, he would not hesitate to do the same to my little one.” both he and Tim froze. “My beloved is where he will be safest and you are the best way to get him there. You, I assume, are also trying to return to where you belong.”

     Timothy had agreed and from that day on they were allies. From that day on they were brothers.

     Damian knows he would not hesitate to lay his life down for his brother, he'd long since come to terms with it. He knows it is a mutual feeling, much to his displeasure. He sat across from Mother on the jet, listening to Timothy’s quiet humming from the cockpit.

     Sitting up straighter in his seat, he yelled to him, “Timothy when will we arrive?”

     The boy in question poked his head out into the cabin before sliding into the cabin  smoothly , still humming  happily .

     Timothy had taken to  mercilessly humming the same tune over the years, knowing it always became stuck in whoever listened to its minds .  A small freedom that would not break the uneasy trust he'd built with Ra's over the years while still messing with the man .

     Damian thought it to be worse than actually stabbing a person, hearing the same tune for hours on end.

     “I’d say about two hours until we land, thirty plus that till we get to the meeting point.” He sat down on the arm of one of the plush seats and slid into it. His feet stuck out over the edge as he pulled a blanket over him. Smiling  cheerily , he added, “ I think I scared the crap out of Batgirl though, my god she’ll kill me for being so dramatic.”

     Damian rolled his eyes, his brother  was  dramatic and he most  certainly would kill him if he and Batgirl’s situations had  been swapped . 

     “I trust you put this on autopilot  as to not have us die, little one?” Talia didn't look up from the computer she’d been typing on, though she raised one perfect eyebrow.

     Timothy sputtered and rolled sideways.  He stuck a thin leg out to catch himself as he fell to the floor, propping himself up on his elbows on the seat, before giving up and standing . 

     “No, no. I figured it be a great bonding experience to jump out into the ocean from here. Dami and me could share a parachute.” Timothy winked at him, moving forward to ruffle his hair.

     He sighed when he ducked away, deciding to instead reach up to the overhead storage. Standing on his toes, he pulled out his laptop, the one that he’d been able to get for Timothy while out on a mission.  The laptop had  been used to pass on information to various vigilantes and law enforcement officials for years .

     “Have you been able to establish a connection with Grandfather to track his position?”  Damian asked, adjusting himself so that he was sitting more comfortable with his legs folded under himself . 

     Timothy answered as he opened the laptop and slide down the side of the chair to the floor, not bothering to look up. “Yea, he’s still goin’ at it in Japan, makes me upset that we couldn’t send someone out after him.” He reached up into the divider between the seats he was sitting in front of and pulled out a granola bar. Eating as he continued, “But yea, I got em hooked up to a cam up front, they aren’t coming our way no matter what. There’s no way they could even catch up to us if they tried now.” 

     Damian nodded and watched his mother and brother, smiling  fondly at them. Smiling at his family.

     He loved his brother and despite knowing how strong he was, he  was worried about him.

     He always would  be worried , but never again would Ra’s be there to hurt him. He was certain that when they got home everything would  be corrected . 

     Certain that their father could solve  all of their problems and  all of the trauma his brother faced. 

     Certain that his brother would not look around every room he entered as though waiting for Ra's to jump out at him and wouldn't flinch when the lights turned on . 

     He was certain that they would be safe in time.

     Smiling  openly at the thought he asked, “What will it look like when we arrive?”

     Timothy looked up completely from his screen when he answered. His voice happier than Damian had ever heard it, “We’ll be  just in time for a sunset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I finished! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter (which might come out around Sunday and if not sometime next week!) from Dick's POV! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this and have a really nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was meant to be a single chapter fic but uh, instead we've got 2 thousand something words of set up fighting geez 
> 
> next chapter should be up next weekend if not on a random day this week lol gotta see how much homework I get


End file.
